An image forming apparatus such as a printer, an MFP (Multi-Function Printer or Multi-Function Peripheral), or a facsimile machine can have nonvolatile memory such as EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) installed inside. In this nonvolatile memory, information such as setting information that is proprietary to the image forming apparatus and management information indicating consumable items etc. used by the image forming apparatus can be written. Based on this information, the image forming apparatus can manage the status of the apparatus. For example, the image forming apparatus can read information written in that nonvolatile memory at the time of starting up the apparatus, and can perform various kinds of processes according to the read information.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a detachable image forming unit that has a first memory part that stores lifetime information, usage amount information, and intended use information of parts, a second memory part that stores the lifetime information and the usage amount information read from the first memory part, and an image forming apparatus that rewrites the lifetime information stored in the first memory part based on the intended use information stored in the first memory part and the usage amount information stored in the second memory part. Here, the image forming unit can be made a consumable item, and both the first memory part and the second memory part can be made nonvolatile memory.